


Moment's Peace | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [35]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry is a good boyfriend, Interruption, Oral Sex, Reader is Mal's Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Mal and her friends walk in on you and Harry in the middle of an intimate moment





	Moment's Peace | Harry Hook x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Left Behind.

You rolled your eyes and clenched your fists, pushing past all the brightly dressed Auradon students. You never would’ve thought you’d actually make it here, especially after Uma’s stunt at Ben’s cotillion. 

You knew adjusting to Auradon wouldn’t be easy but this was 1000 times worse than what you imagined! The amount of people who kept thinking you would be willing to forget that you’d been abandoned on the Isle for 17 years was ridiculous. Even worse, your sister and old gang were some of those people.

You mentally scoffed. As if. The only thing you and Mal had in common was that you were both Maleficent’s kids and you both had long purple hair. Something that you debated changing lately. 

“Hey Mal! Has Ben-” Your eyes glowed and you spun around on your heel. “Get some fucking glasses!” You snapped at some preppy Auradon boy who reeled back in shock, slamming into the lockers with a loud slam.

The entire hall went quiet and you could feel everyone staring at you. You hoped your burning cheeks could be mistaken as anger. “Sorry.” The boy whimpered and sped off into the crowd of shell shocked students. 

Great, now you get to deal with that. You gave everyone in the hall a cold stare before turning down the hall towards the dorms. You reached the last door on the left and went inside, shutting the door behind you. 

You threw your bag onto the floor and flopped on the bed, pulling your buzzing phone out of your pocket. Auradon may be a pain but this phone was one of the upsides. “Ugh, leave me alone!” You growled as texts from Mal and Evie rolled in. Instead of replying to one of them, you tapped Harry’s name.

(Y/N): Come over plz, bad day

You waited for a few moments to pass, hoping Harry had his phone on. You weren’t in any mood to hunt him down. Your phone buzzed.

(Harry): Be right there

You sighed, relieved, and tossed your phone on your bed. You started pacing back and forward, feeling tension radiating through your muscles. “I’m not her. I’m not that traitor.” You muttered to yourself, memories of your mother being flashed through your head.

A knock at the door pulled you out of your thoughts. Before you could say anything, the door swung open an there stood your boyfriend with a murderous look in his eyes.   
Upon seeing your distressed expression, his melted into one of concern. Kicking the door shut behind him, he crossed the room and pulled you into a tight embrace. You almost immediately melted as the smell of sea salt comforted you. 

It was a rarity that anyone saw this side of Harry. It made you feel special. “What ‘appened?” Harry mumbled into your ear. With slight hesitation and stutters, you explained what happened.

Harry’s grip on you tightened, both of you being reminded of the constant teasing and bullying from the other Isle children in your youth. It had only gotten worse after your old gang chose good.

Harry held you for a few more moments, trailing his hook up and down your spine, making you shiver. This didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. With a cat-like grin, he continued moving his hook up and down your spine, leaning down to kiss the side of your neck. 

You craned your head to the side, giving him more access. He moved further down, sucking lightly at the junction of your neck and collarbone. Harry took a step back and you got the hint.

As you shouldered your jacket off, you moved to pull your shirt off with it. A hand stopped you and you looked up at Harry. “Let me.” Harry murmured, pulling it over your head.  
You used your hands to brace yourself on the edge of the bed as Harry dropped to his knees, kissing down your stomach. You let out a sigh of content as the throbbing between your legs increased.

“Harry…” You hissed as he bit lightly on your hip. In one swift move, he stuck his thumbs into either side of your skirt and underwear and pulled them down. You sucked in a breath as the cool air hit your skin, sending goosebumps down your legs. 

“I’ve got ya.” Harry murmured softly, looking up at you. You felt his hands behind your knees as he sat you on the end of the bed and threw your legs over his shoulders.  
With a small smirk, you dragged your hands through his hair, making him moan lightly. Your smugness was short lived as Harry nuzzled your inner thigh, his hot breath close your heat.

“Harry…” You whined, feeling him grin into your thigh. “Don’t tease me.” Any other time, you’re sure Harry would’ve continued teasing but he knew you needed this.   
Without warning, Harry licked a wide strip up your heat. “Fuck!” You cried, legs jerking. You panted heavily, leaning back further on your elbows. Harry pulled back slightly, staring you in the eyes with a lovestruck grin. 

Before you could say anything, he leaned back in, placing a harsh kiss on your clit. “Harry!” You cried, already feeling the knot in your gut tightening. You drug your hand through Harry’s hair.

A knock on the door caught your attention. “(Y/N)! Why would you-” You let out a small scream as the door suddenly slammed open. Mal and Evie let out their own screams and turned bright red. Evie covered her eyes.

You felt your cheeks burning as your grip on Harry’s hair tightened, his face still between your legs. No one moved. “Get out!” You screamed at your sister and friend who immediately shut the door, leaving you two alone again.

You shoved Harry away and sat back up, pulling him back in to your chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your chest, laughing slightly.   
“Why on Earth didn’t you think of locking on the door?” You asked, already dreading the upcoming conversation with your sister. “My main concern is you.” Harry murmured, looking up at you. It reminded you of begging puppy. 

You smiled at him and hugged him tighter, already feeling better about the whole situation. You knew as long as Harry was by your side, there was nothing Auradon could throw at you to slow you down.


End file.
